


i'm not a little kid now

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming of Age, Day 3, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pining, Possible Mutual Pining, Still pining Yuri Plisetsky, but that's not the focus of this part of the series, he's gonna keep pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: There was an indescribable change settling within him. No words can amount the training has grilled his body to the limit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Laaaaaaaate. Check on Tumblr for the early post. He's gonna keep pining, I'm sure (so much so it makes me want to break his heart even more, but I'm not gonna do that, naaaaaah, not too cruel (yet)). Enjoy this short piece. Comment, subscribe, and/or bookmark.. whichever you like.

**Otayuri Week 2017 Day 3: Coming-of-Age/Future**

There was an indescribable change settling within him. No words can amount the training has grilled his body to the limit.

Unlike his previous chosen music over the years, this was the first time he ever skated and choreographed to the music of his own volition (in addition of Lilia’s adamant protests to those said music choices). This meant they had to adopt to a new training routine. Yakov had him enrolled to several dancing classes, mainly hip hop and breaking, in order to incorporate to the choreographed music. Yuri, while he strove for greater heights was slightly reluctant.

Especially with Katsudon, ~~who was now referred to as _Choreographer Katsuki_~~. He only got over his initial hesitance when he mastered a dance number choreographed by him (he wasn’t a fan of Britney Spears, but the moves were wicked). The weeks stretched on with a repertoire of dance numbers of a variety of dance styles, sometimes referenced other dancers. Matt Stephanina seemed to be a personal favorite of Katsuki and his Thailand friend, along with couple of Youtubers such as Dominix, Megan Batoon, Dytto and Fik-Shun. Pole dancing was out of the question, however ("No, just... no.").

He supposes it isn’t a bad idea having the pig help choreograph his program. Katsuki had a knack for complex step sequences and his outstanding spontaneity on ice. By this time he will admit that (and with the use of Viktor’s sappy language) Katsudon’s skating is similar to an artwork. His body moves as it were music itself. It had been something that Yuri wanted to incorporate into his own skating; a touch of emotion. There was always some emotion in his skating, yet there was something else in Katsudon’s. Something he couldn’t name yet. This did not deter him from pushing himself to the limits, only encouraged him to.

The next months blur together in a frenzie. He was too caught up with training to worry about anything else. He still continued his music project with Tine, now establishing a consistent schedule for their sessions. His hours with Beka grew shorter, now only consisting of short replies and tired breathes, even light snores that could be heard from either reciever, depending who lulled to sleep first. It was expected, Yuri thinks. This wasn’t the first time their talks grew silent months before the upcoming competition. He rather became fond of these moments, knowing it was only him who could watch his best friend fall into deep slumber, his soldier face now reduced to an expression of innocence. The accidental kiss he had with him was almost forgotten now. The shame and embarrassment that broiled in his veins now simmered down to quiet acceptance of his feelings remaining unrequited. Still, it never stopped Yuri from loving him.

Sometimes, when his mind wanders, he could feel his dark eyes lingering more than they should, as if sending signals he was supposed to decipher. But that was just probably his imagination laced with the little hope of an answer from Otabek. He did not want to indulge those thoughts, and yet, as he watches Beka’s dark eyes shimmer with a knowing look, something inside him whispered that maybe he’ll have an answer soon.

“Yura,” his deep voice shook him away from his wandering thoughts, “Are you alright?”

He pauses for a moment, watching Otabek.

“Yeah.” He replied.

And the days pass as smoothly as they can. He still flubs his jumps sometimes and he still continues his consistent routines of the day, now with the presence of Otabek etched in his soul; thoughts that sometimes linger and thoughts that stayed in the back of his mind. Even without him physically there, Yuri knows that he’s here in him. That alone swells his confidence. Slowly, Gradually, he watches his body and mind transform into something greater than he was minutes, days, years before.

Now, in his final pose, with unflappable air he now possesses, he is ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to Melanie Martinez's Alphabet Boy. Story doesn't correlate with the whole song, just the "i'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now" line.........


End file.
